vindexcraftwikifandomcom-20200215-history
VindexCraft Wiki:Vital articles/Level/3
Vital articles '''(Level1 | Level 2 | '''Level 3 | Level 4 | Level 5) Vital articles are lists of subjects for which the VindexCraft Wiki should have corresponding featured-class articles. They serve as centralized watchlists to track the status of VindexCraft Wiki's most important articles. There are approximately (NUMBER) articles listed on this page, which constitutes as Level 3 of the vital articles list. All articles from higher levels are also included in lower levels. For example, all 100 subjects on the Level 2 list (shown on this page in bold font) are included here in Level 3. And the level 2 lists also include 10 subjects on Level 1 (shown on this page in bold italics). Articles are labelled as: * Featured articles * Former featured articles * A-class articles * Good articles * Delisted good articles * B-class articles * C-class articles * Start-class articles Articles should not be added or removed from this list without a consensus amongst editors. For more information on the list and the process for adding or removing articles, please see the Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) page. Current total (70 articles) People (9 articles) Politicians and leaders (4 articles) * Christian Silversmith (dragon_12dk) * Wallace Wellington (WobblyOrphan) * Allan Burswood (MrDotcom_) * Maximillian Srodins (Srodins) Writers (1 article) * Meliana Clemens (Meliana_Clemens) Businesspeople (1 article) * (Mixermic) Inventors and scientists (2 articles) * (Bubbatron11) * (DogNut2213) Filmmakers (1 article) * (IronRolay) History (21 articles) General articles (1 article) * [[History of the world|''History of the world]]' '(Level 1) '''History by region (2 articles)' * History of Viridis (server) * History of San Amaro (server) History by subject (8 articles) * [[History of art|'History of art']]' '(Level 2) * [[History of science|'History of science']]' '(Level 2) * History of film * History of literature * History of medicine * History of music * History of technology * Military history Ancient history (2 articles) * [[Ancient history|'Ancient history']] (Level 2) * Ancient civilisation Post-classical history (3 articles) * [[Post-classical history|'Post-classical history']] (Level 2) * Post-classical era * Vindex Golden Age Modern history (5 articles) * [[Modern history|'Modern history']] (Level 2) * Modernization * Formation of Lech * Vinish Revolution * Second Invasion of Wilden Geography (14 articles) Regions (2 articles) * Viridis (server) (level 2) * San Amaro (server) (level 2) Cities (3 articles) * Seawall City * Wexford * Cracov Countries (3 articles) * Vindex Nation * Wilden * Lech Hydrologic features (1 article) * Seawall Channel Terrestrial features (5 articles) * Snowy biomes * Cold biomes * Temperate biomes * Dry biomes * Ocean biomes Arts (3 articles) Architecture (3 articles) * Buckingham Palace * Amber Palace * Presidential Palace Religion (1 article) Specific religions (1 article) * Catholic Church Everyday life (17 articles) Food and drink (15 articles) * Cooking * Food * Wheat * Bread * Fruit * Meat * Sugar * Vegetable * Potato * Drink * Alcoholic drink * Coffee * Drinking water * Milk * Tea Recreation and entertainment (2 articles) * Sport * Vinish Football Society and social sciences (5 articles) Language (2 articles) * Gregorian * Lechish Politics and government (2 articles) * United Nations * International Monetary Fund Social issues (1 article) * Human rights